Magical Creatures Not Widely Known
by FleurSuoh
Summary: Various Articles from the Magical Creature Section of "The Quibbler". Articles written by an OC named Artemis Nyx Lovegood, the cousin of Luna Lovegood.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. This is only an idea that came to me while I was in several of my classes. The magical creatures that come in the following articles/chapters that you do not recognize belong to me and have come from my imagination. Please enjoy the prologue.

* * *

**Magical Creatures Not Widely Known**

Various Articles from the Magical Creature Section of _The Quibbler_

Welcome dear readers to the first printing of **Magical Creatures Not Widely Known** straight off the press of _The Quibbler. _We at _The Quibbler_ are proud to inform our readers of the mystical and magical creatures that roam our lands and provide knowledge to all of how to repel some of the less desirable beings. _The Quibbler_ strives to present information to its readers that is unavailable in other newspapers.

While some may find dragons, unicorns and bowtruckles interesting, we at _The Quibbler_ work tirelessly to bring our readers hidden and widely unknown information concerning magical creatures that others try to hide or deny the existence of. In previous issues of _The Quibbler_ we have brought attention to various creatures such as: the Blibbering Humdinger, Crumple-Horned Snorkack, Gulping Plimpy, the Heliopath, Nargles, and Wrackspurts. Such creatures and many others are not always noticed and recognized as magical creatures so we at _The Quibbler_ have decided to create a special section of our magazine to focus solely on unacknowledged magical creatures and provide our readers with the information they seek.

As always, _The Quibbler_ has the desires of its readers in mind and hopes to meet and rise above the standards they expect. Should any readers have comments they would like to send to the writers of these articles then please see to the review input page and send it along to _The Quibbler_. We shall present our first magical creature in our next issue, please look forward to it.

**_Artemis Nyx Lovegood_**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy this series I have started. Feel free to let me know what you think about it. I already have the first two articles written all I have to do it get around to typing and posting them. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with this story since it does not have to follow a plot. Because of this I am actually posting because I don't want to be a writer that gives a few chapters and doesn't update until six months later only to put up a long author's note and two paragraphs of story. I should have the first article up by Wednesday unless the paper I have to write for one of my classes bogs me down. By the way, I am in college people and I plan to take some courses this summer. Because of this I might not be able to update every week but I get most of my ideas when I am supposed to be listening to my professors. Also, I spend most of my free time reading the fanfiction of others but I will try to stay on top of this story. After I get the next two articles up I will try to post a new chapter/article at least once a month, but I am not making any promises.

Look forward to the official first article!

KyokoNyx aka FleurSuoh


	2. Article 1 from The Quibbler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own _The Quibbler_. The only thing I own is the creatures you do not recognize from the books.

* * *

**Magical Creatures Not Widely Known**

Article 1

* * *

**Glimmering Sun Sprites**

by Artemis Nyx Lovegood

These creatures are very small in size and are typically unable to be seen. Few have been able to identify Glimmering Sun Sprites because they can only be seen for a few seconds at a time. Most people ignore the existence of these sun sprites, whether they are magical or muggle. One young woman, going by the alias Phoenix said, "At first I couldn't believe what I had seen! I originally thought that I was seeing sunlight shining off particles of dust in the air but to my surprise it wasn't! They were truly Glimmering Sun Sprites!"

Yes, some confuse Glimmering Sun Sprites with floating particles of dust but the difference between them is that the outline of the Sun Sprites brightens and dims while the rest of their bodies appear invisible. However, if one looks closely enough they can see the small faces of these sprites. Glimmering Sun Sprites, as their name implies, enjoy being outdoors in bright sunlight and when the sun goes down at night, they try to find other light sources to bask in. Although they like to remain in lighted areas, Glimmering Sun Sprites enjoy dining on dust particles.

Glimmering Sun Sprites are kind creatures that try to help people find things. They enjoy accumulating around jewels, metals, and other objects that appear to shine when light touches them. The reason these objects glow when touched by light is because when light touches the bodies of Glimmering Sun Sprites they reflect off light and give the appearance of glimmering jewels. Glimmering Sun Sprites are weak against the flash of cameras. When a camera flashes, Glimmering Sun Sprites are pushed in the direction the flash is directed and this sometimes causes people, who have had their picture taken, to see "white spots" in their blurry and disoriented state. These white spots are a result of Glimmering Sun Sprites being pushed into the eyes of the people photographed. Glimmering Sun Sprites are occasionally are drawn to people who have pure souls. The sun sprites are able to bask in the light of the person's pure soul and bring luck to that individual.

Remember, Glimmering Sun Sprites are our friends.

We at _The Quibbler_ hope to bring you more information about Glimmering Sun Sprites and other magical creatures. Look for our next article and see what other creatures we can inform you about. Be careful of Wrackspurts and eyes open for uncommon magical creatures. Also, should anyone come across a Crumple-Horned Snorkack then please let us at _The Quibbler_ know.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this first official chapter. I'll try to get the next magical creature up soon. I will try to have it typed up and posted by this Friday. Enjoy your week!

KyokoNyx aka FleurSuoh


	3. Article 2 from The Quibbler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own _The Quibbler_. The only thing I own is the creatures you do not recognize from the books.

* * *

**Magical Creatures Not Widely Known**

Article 2

* * *

**Furry Headed Sneakhaut**

by Artemis Nyx Lovegood

The Furry Headed Sneakhaut is a small magical creature that only has fur on its head. The Sneakhaut loves to hear secrets and uncover things. The Sneakhaut is a good creature for spying because it is able to easily find hiding places and locations where secret activities occur. In fact, Hogwarts has a large known population of Sneakhauts residing in the castle. They also enjoy telling others of the secrets they have found out. This characteristic of the Sneakhaut is why secrets at Hogwarts never stay secret for long, with so many Sneakhauts about; it would be nearly impossible to hide something from them!

The Sneakhaut has a long tail that has brush hairs at the end. Sneakhauts are incapable of speaking human languages but they can understand when they hear it and they communicate to people by writing with the brush ends of their tails. The Sneakhaut is a highly intelligent creature but is not entirely loyal. One would be wise to reveal secret information to a Sneakhaut. If one comes in contact with a Sneakhaut, it is best to make sure that all the Sneakhaut's hair is removed from one's clothes, self, and possessions because a side effect of a person being in contact with the fur or hair of a Furry Headed Sneakhaut is that they find themselves unable to conceal secrets. The Larger the amount of Sneakhaut fur and hair one is in contact with, the more likely someone is to tell others of secrets they know.

Although it seems impossible, there is a way of preventing Sneakhauts from discovering one's secrets. A simple charm is needed by one of the people in question to block the Sneakhaut's ability for hearing that person's secrets. The charm is simply to wear the leaves of a Dirigible Plum that can be worn with the fruit of the Dirigible Plum to repel Nargles. Should anyone be interested in purchasing some Dirigible Plums, see the order form at the back of this issue of _The Quibbler_. Be mindful of Wrackspurts and look forward to next issue's article of Magical Creatures Not Widely Known.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update everyone. At first my tardiness was because I was ending the semester and I had finals I had to study for. When I finished my classes I got caught up in seeing _The Avengers_, reading fanfiction, and I bought three new video games so I wanted to play those. I also was reading the first book of the _Hunger Games_ series. When I saw I had my first review I was SO happy! I began typing up this chapter but then I got sidetracked again. I'm also taking Organic Chemistry this summer and classes don't end until 1 August. I still will try to update but if it takes a while it's probably because I'm spending most of my time studying or spending my free time reading fanfiction (at the moment I currently have 250 email alerts for all the different fanfiction stories I have on my alert list and lately I've been getting at least 5 to 10 alert emails a day, so as you can see I'm behind on my fanfiction reading).

Just so you all know, I already have the next two articles written, all I have to do is find the time to type them up. I also have the general idea and names of another three magical creatures. When I have the time I'll try to work on writing the articles for those magical creatures as well.

To **iwright**.Thank you SO MUCH for the review! It made me so very happy when I read it. I hope that you liked this article and will like the next one too. I'll try to get the next one up soon but we shall see what happens.

KyokoNyx aka FleurSuoh


	4. Article 3 from The Quibbler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own _The Quibbler_. The only thing I own is the creatures you do not recognize from the books.

* * *

**Magical Creatures Not Widely Known**

Article 3

* * *

**Rambling Nervoflies**

by Artemis Nyx Lovegood

Rambling Nervoflies are mischievous little creatures. They are nearly invisible to the natural eyes but can be seen when they are in the presence of green light. While relatively harmless, Rambling Nervoflies swarm around people and cause the individual to feel nervous and ramble on while communicating with others. Rambling Nervoflies are close relatives to Wrackspurts and enjoy throwing parties around an individual that has had much alcohol. The supposed fuzzy headed side effect of overindulgence of firewhisky is caused by the partying Wrackspurts and the constant chattering of the intoxicated individual results from the Rambling Nervoflies.

The Nervoflies are miniature round shaped creatures with clear wings as large as their body. Rambling Nervoflies enjoy eating dirt and small stones. Many nervoflies are known to reside in the dungeon potions classroom where one Professor S. Snape resides. Rambling Nervoflies are attracted to the fear people possess and because of this, many wait in the potions classroom for the students to arrive and bask in the fear some students hold for their potions professor.

A charm to negate the effects and repel Rambling Nervoflies is to take a Butterbeer cork and soak it for seven days in a solution of calming draught. Although this theory has not been confirmed, we are lead to believe that Rambling Nervoflies are repelled by greasy hair. Multiple sources have claimed that one professor of potions, who possesses greasy hair, has never appeared to be affected by the ever-mischievous Rambling Nervoflies.

We at _The Quibbler_ hope to uncover the truth regarding these rumors and will report the information we find. Be mindful of the Rambling Nervoflies and Wrackspurts while in the Hogwarts dungeons. Look forward to our article in the next issue of _The Quibbler_.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this article; I'll try to type up the next one when I can!

KyokoNyx aka FleurSuoh

P.S. I have written a one-shot that relates to this article. Feel free to read it if you are interested. It's titled _Remembering the Past, Thinking of the Future_.


End file.
